Desesperado
by Anniih
Summary: Alfred está desesperado porque Arthur últimamente no le toma atención. ¿Qué te sucede Arthur? ¿Ya no le gusta el trasero estrecho de Alfred? ¿Encontró uno mejor? ¿Quién? De verdad lo extraña. *UKxUSA*


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** Otros de mis fic's fumados y bizarros. Palabras vulgares. Lemon failongo. Mención shota. Gilbert de casi narrador. Fic gay =D

**Pareja:** UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

**Si no te gusta este orden, vete para que otras disfruten. No soy responsable de cegueras.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Desesperado<strong>

Es un día súper normal donde se juntan las naciones a dialogar como personas civilizadas sobre temas delicados, que sarcasmo. No llegan a ningún acuerdo aparte de amenazarse unos entre otros, por ejemplo Rusia quien intentó en amenazar con meter su grifo al culo de la nación quien le interrumpa en su plan de que todos sean unos con él. Estados Unidos tragó saliva imaginándose el dolor de su trasero.

Cuando la reunión termina, todos salen menos Alfred y Arthur.

Alfred queda mirando disimuladamente al inglés. Hace tiempo que no han tenido relaciones sexuales. Hace mucho tiempo. Lo extraña demasiado en la cama, en la cocina, en el baño, en el sillón, en todas las partes donde han hecho el amor con locura y pasión. ¿Qué sucede Inglaterra? De repente dejó de tomarle atención, hasta los besos de buenos días. ¿Es que no se da cuenta? A Estados Unidos le afecta que no consuman su amor. Sentir el pene de Arthur en su trasero lo extraña demasiado. Los besos, los mimos, las caricias, que meta su miembro en la boca…extraña todo eso. Lo extraña tanto que llega a la desesperación de masturbarse con un pepino y con su mano, sin embargo no es igual que tener a Inglaterra dentro empujando con mucha fuerza hasta arrancarle gemidos de la garganta.

¿Qué te sucede Arthur? ¿Ya no le gusta el trasero estrecho de Alfred? ¿Encontró uno mejor? ¿Quién?

—Alfred, Alfred. Oye Alfred —el británico se percata que desde hace rato el menor lo está mirando fijamente sin pestañar. Luego este, despabila regresando en sí—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No… ¿Qué te sucede a ti? —va directo.

— ¿A mí? —se pregunta desconcertado— Nada. _Why?_

—No me mientas Iggy. Te sucede algo, yo lo sé. —comienza a intimidar con su semblante.

—Espera un poco, a mí no me sucede nada —frunce el ceño sintiendo un leve rubor por el acercamiento del menor. Entonces decide salir de la sala—. No sé qué cosas andas imaginando. —pero en eso, en un acto reflejo, Alfred le toma la mano deteniéndolo.

—No te vayas. Tenemos que hablar. —dice. El mayor gira a verle.

— ¿Qué quieres Alfred? Estoy muy ocupado.

—Estoy desesperado —contesta confundiendo al británico—. Estoy desesperado en tener sexo contigo.

— ¿Perdón? —cree que oye mal.

—No sé qué te pasa —Alfred entristece la mirada—. Pienso que ya no me amas y tienes a alguien con un trasero mejor, más apretado. —aquellas palabras la siente tan hirientes en su corazón. No desea creer que su amado inglés haya encontrado a otra persona. No desea pensar así por nada del mundo. Si es así, echará de menos la erección de Inglaterra en todas sus facetas. Por parte de Arthur, está callado escuchándolo. ¿Tanto le afecta que no tengan intimidad en estas semanas? Bueno, también lo extraña, pero no en este punto de desesperación. Aunque, él le diga que le es infiel…le duele.

—No…no es eso —en el momento que Alfred lo suelta, corre la mirada verde arreglándose la corbata—. Sé que he estado alejado este último tiempo…es por el trabajo —regresa al frente del menor—. He tenido montañas de documentos y eso me tiene cansado.

— ¿Solo es eso? —se sorprende por la explicación.

—_Yes_, solo es eso —sonríe levemente—. No piensas mal, no estaría con otra persona.

—Pero… ¿tú no estás desesperado con tener sexo conmigo? ¿Con metérmelo? —sigue preguntando.

—Eh…bueno…sí…un poco. —se apena. Realmente lo extraña también.

— ¡Genial! —celebra aliviado de la tonta idea de que el inglés le es infiel— ¿Entonces hacemos el amor ahora?

—_W-What? _—lo toma por sorpresa.

—Lo que oíste. No resisto más Arthur —apoya sus manos en los hombros del mayor—. Vamos, hagamos el amor dentro de la sala. —sonríe feliz.

— ¡Idiota, puede entrar alguien! —rápidamente, el norteamericano cierra la puerta con millones de seguros.

—Ya la cerré —regresa desesperado y apresurado donde su pareja—. ¿Comenzamos?

—…olvídalo. No lo haremos aquí. —ni muerto.

— ¡Pero Iggy~! —exclama infantil y chillón intentando entrar en razón a Inglaterra. ¡Necesita satisfacer sus necesidades como pareja! Lo agarra de los brazos. Si no es por la buenas, será por las malas.

— ¡Suéltame! —intenta quitárselo de encima.

— ¡Han pasado cinco semanas! ¡Cinco semanas sin tenerte en mi trasero! ¡¿Sabes cómo sufrí? ¡Hasta un pepino me metí!

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo puedes meterte eso, grandísimo imbécil? —¿cómo tan imbécil su novio?

— ¡Estoy desesperado! ¡Es la desesperación de extrañarte! ¡Te lo pido por lo más sagrado que tengas! ¡Hazme el amor! ¡Méteme tu pene, ya!

—… ¿hablas enserio? ¿Tanto me extrañas como para hacerlo aquí?

—Y no sabes cuánto…

—Alfred…

—Arthur… —susurraron sus nombres, el cual Estados Unidos continúa— hagámoslo…como cuando era pequeño —hace una pausa haciendo hermosos recuerdos de su infancia—…cuando me tocabas despacio, haciéndome cosquillas…cuando tirabas de mi rizo haciéndome gemir… ¿recuerdas cuando tu adorada colonia gemía y me tocabas?

Alfred tiene atento al inglés, totalmente capturado. Mientras tanto afuera, específicamente en el patio de la sede a lado de las paredes de la sala, yacen Francia, Hungría, España y Prusia, poniendo oídos a la situación. La húngara queda sorprendida con el secreto revelado de esos dos rubios, comenzando a balbucear.

— ¿Arthur…a Alfred…pequeño? —pregunta sonrojada.

—_Oui._ —afirma Francis.

—No lo sabía.

—Es completamente obvio —menciona Gilbert cruzándose de brazos—. Arthur es un pervertido como Antonio que le gustan los niños.

—Oye, que me gusten los niños no significa que los toque. No soy como _Arturo_. —el español se defiende.

—No importa —dice Elizaveta alargando una sonrisa—. Me gusta el shota en todo su esplendor. Vamos Arthur, haz a Alfred tuyo. —apoya.

Regresando adentro… Arthur sigue oyendo y recordando las veces que tocaba al pequeñín de Alfred, quien era tan inocente y tan hermoso que no podía ocultar sus ganas de hacerlo suyo, cuando andaba con esa ropita blanca atada con un lazo. Solo era quitarle el lazo y desnudarlo. Hermosos recuerdos.

—Me gustaba tocarte… —susurra el británico mirando los azules ya crecidos— tocar tu pequeño cuerpecito y tu pequeño pene…

—Y luego… —hace que el mayor prosiga.

—Y luego te penetré…tú sollozabas.

—Pero me gustó —afirma curvando los labios—. Y desde entonces no hemos parado en hacerlo. Esto no debe parar nunca. Debemos seguir haciendo el amor, que tú me lo metas hasta el fondo.

—Alfred…mi pequeño Alfred… —lleva sus manos al rostro del americano, entrecerrando los parpados. Alfred tiene razón, lo que iniciaron hace mucho tiempo no debe acabar nunca. Es su responsabilidad de haber dejado a un lado al menor por esos malditos documentos que ni siquiera le ayudan en masturbarse.

Y entonces, con las mirada compartidas y cómplices, cortan la distancia comenzando a besarse con pasión. Alfred sujetando al mayor de la cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo, mientras que este lo rodea del cuello, profundizando su lengua en la cavidad, palpando absolutamente todo. Lo mismo hace Jones, correspondiendo mientras su entrepierna se pone dura sintiendo un roce con la del mayor. Cuando los notan que están como piedras (así de rápido), bajan sus manos para hacerse masajes. El americano al inglés, y el inglés al americano. Votan un gemido, a lo que Alfred se aleja bajándose los pantalones ante la observación esmeralda quien se relame el labio con las ganas de probar el glande de su antigua colonia. No espera más y se pone de rodillas deslizando su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, abarcándolo en su cavidad bucal, procediendo con el sexo oral.

—Sí…más…más…Arthur… —necesita más velocidad en su pene, a lo que agarra los cabellos del mayor, obligando a meter por completo, ayudando en aumentar el ritmo. Arthur entiende decidiendo mover la cabeza más rápido mientras que sus dedos se dirigen a entrar al orificio anal del menor, sin hacer ninguna pausa—…ah…ugh…

Mientras afuera…

—Lo están haciendo. —informa España.

—Sí que se extrañaban. —dice Francia.

—Necesito un ventilador… —a Hungría le cae un hilillo de sangre por la nariz por tanta información gay. Es el cielo. Pero…a la pobre se le sube la presión.

—Arthur se lo está chupando —menciona el albino como un relatador—. Wow~, que velocidad. Me gustaría que me la chuparan así. ¿Hungría?

—Púdrete Gilbert. Primero muerta. —responde enseguida limpiándose el sangrado del rostro. Jamás se lo haría a Prusia, jamás.

—Como quieras —dice simplemente el prusiano regresando a relatar—. Ahora…em…uhm…parece que Alfred es quien está chupando el pene de Arthur. Cambiaron de posiciones. Em…uhm…el grandioso yo dice que Inglaterra se corrió en la cara del gringo que no es tan grandioso como yo.

— ¿Algo más? —pregunta Francis.

—Em… —Prusia se asoma un poco más por la ventana— Alfred está en cuatro…frente a la mesa. ¡Se viene lo bueno! ¡Se lo va a meter!

— ¡TENGO QUE VER ESO! —rápidamente Hungría se asoma a mirar con cara de fujoshi desesperada en ver una escena de sexo gay.

Regresando con la pareja gay…

Estados Unidos se encuentra con el cuerpo desnudo e inclinado sobre la mesa, dejando su trasero en vista y deleite para el país mayor. Tiene ansiedad en sentir el miembro de Arthur luego de cinco malditas y putas semanas que fueron un infierno. Adiós pepinos, ya no los usará más. Solo tendrá el pene de Arthur en su trasero como siempre ha sido y seguirá siendo hasta el final.

—Voy a entrar.

—Estoy listo.

Los dos están listos. Inglaterra introduce su dura erección a la entrada del menor. Va lento hasta meterla toda, probocando un gemido en Alfred.

Mientras afuera…Gilbert sigue asomado junto con Elizaveta.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ahora? —siente curiosidad el español comiendo un tomate.

Prusia, antes de contestar, carraspera la garganta.

—En este momento Arthur está penetrando duramente al niñato ese. Lo sujeta de las caderas aumentando el ritmo de las punzadas. Hasta el cuerpo de Alfred se mueve hacia adelante y hacia atrás, moviendo la mesa. Y…creo que se dicen como…em…no escucho muy bien.

—Se dicen "Más fuerte. Oh, Arthur, lo tienes tan grande que quiero que me rompas. Alfred, lo tienes tan apretado, te extrañaba demasiado" y "I Love you". Ese tipo de cosas. —responde la húngara desconcertando al albino.

—Sí…eso —Gilbert confirma y prosigue—. Ahora se están avisando que se vendrán. ¡Sí! Eyacularan juntos encima de la mesa. Francis tu limpiaras todo eso.

— ¿Qué, yo? No lo haré. Eso es asqueroso. —se niega Francis. Pues una cosa es que disfrute tener sexo con varios y lamerles el miembro saboreando los espermas, que limpiar los de otros sujetos, esparcidos en una mesa. No lo hará.

—Y Arthur continúa empujando —Prusia comienza a narrar como comentarista deportivo—. El tipo no se cansa para nada, incluso se toma el segundo para arreglarse el cabello. Es un maestro~, pero tan bueno como yo. ¿Oh? ¿Qué es eso? ¡Arthur termina liberando todo su semen en el trasero de Alfred! ¡Han terminado! ¡Señoras y señores…! ¡Ha concluido el partido! Arthur le metió varios goles a Alfred.

—Si narrador de fútbol… —pronuncia Elizaveta— Esto terminó. Es hora de irse. Que cansador, pero menos mal que esos dos arreglaran sus cosas. Pobre de Alfred, usó pepinos para meterlos en su culo.

—Pobrecito. —Francia está de acuerdo con la mujer.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —pregunta España.

— ¿Vamos a ver lo que están haciendo West y Feliciano? —propone Prusia, donde Hungría acepta feliz. Van a espiar a esa parejita.

Volviendo con Arthur y Alfred…

Al terminar, el menor se sube el cierre del pantalón, estando totalmente vestido, al igual que su pareja.

Inglaterra alza la mirada encontrándose con la azul de Estados Unidos. Ambos sonríen.

— ¿Te gustó? —pregunta el inglés.

—Sí. Mucho —afirma el menor—. Pero quiero que lo hagamos otra vez esta noche, en nuestra casa.

—Como quieras. ¿Nos vamos juntos?

—Okey.

Los dos se disponen a salir de la sala, claro que antes Alfred tiene que quitar todas protecciones de la puerta para poder salir.

Arthur mete las manos en los bolsillos mientras camina al lado de su antigua colonia.

—Iggy.

—Dime.

— ¿Y si lo hacemos en el auto?

—Sí…porque no. Me imagino que es el tuyo.

—Por supuesto. Recuerda que en el mío, el manubrio no se mete en mi trasero cuando te lo estoy chupando —sucede que el auto de Arthur no tiene tanto espacio, para que se puedan inclinar y buscar buenas posiciones—. Arthur —llama para enseguida abrazarlo del hombro—, enserio te extrañaba con desesperación.

—Tonto.

Siguen caminando felizmente hasta entrar al auto de Estados Unidos.

Como lo había dicho, Alfred siendo el conductor, suben a un mirador a las seis de la tarde comenzando hacer el amor dentro del coche. Se mueve de un lado para otro de manera desenfrenada donde el menor exclama incoherencias placenteras sintiendo entrar y salir el miembro de Arthur en el asiento trasero.

Están felices de regresar a sus vidas activas de sexualidad, que ninguno de los dos desea detenerse. En una noche dentro del auto se corrieron veinte veces, manchando hasta las ventanas de semen. Y al regresar a casa, siguieron teniendo sexo en la cocina, en el baño, en el sillón, en la cama, en el patio y en la casa del vecino quien amablemente prestó su casa. Vecinos como él debe haber más en el mundo.

Arthur y Alfred vivieron felices por siempre. Tanto así, que Arthur decidió convertir a Alfred en un niño, para revivir los recuerdos donde lo hacía suyo con ese cuerpecito y traserito tan pequeño, tirándole el rizo.

—Ah…Arthur…

—Te ves tan lindo así…Al…muy lindo~.

Y bueno…Inglaterra sigue con sus ideas de hacer pequeño a Estados Unidos, sabiendo que esto era pervertido de su parte. Meter su gran pene en el traserito de su antigua colonia vestida con una manta blanca, es grandioso.

La cara de Arthur es un poema de la depravadez.

Fin.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** lalalalalalala~. Muy fumado y sin sentido, yo lo sé. Tengo sueño, así que no se me ocurre que más escribir que Arthur es un pervertido =D

Espero que se hayan reído y gustado de la awesome narración de Gilbo xD

¡Viva el vecino! xD

¡Saludos!

¡Bye!

**¿Review's?**

**xD**


End file.
